jppjournalsfandomcom-20200215-history
Attempts to predate on gadid fish otoliths demonstrated by naticid gastropod drill holes from the Neogene of Mill-Langenboom, The Netherlands
---- Description= |-|Abstract= |-|Described species ( )= |-|References (87)= {| border="4" cellpadding="4" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="width: 690px;" |- bgcolor="#eeeeee" |'1. Allmon, W.D., Nieh, J.C. & Norris, R.D. 1990. Drilling and peeling of turritelline gastropods since the Late Cretaceous. Palaeontology, 33: 595-611. |- |'2. Ankel, W.E. 1937. Wie bohrt Natica? Biologisches Zentralblatt, 57: 75-82. |- bgcolor="#eeeeee" |'3. Bakel, B.W.M. van, Jagt, J.W.M., Artal, P. & Fraaije, R.H.B. 2009. Harenacorystes ohanjansseni, a new Pliocene crab (Crustacea, Decapoda) from the Netherlands, and notes on the Miocene-Pliocene corystoid crabs from the North Sea Basin. Bulletin of the Mizunami Fossil Museum, 35: 79-85. |- |'4. Berg, C.J., Jr. & Nishenko, S. 1975. Stereotypy of predatory boring behavior of Pleistocene naticid gastropods.Paleobiology, 1: 258-260. |- bgcolor="#eeeeee" |'5. Berry, A.J. 1982. Predation by Natica maculosa Lamarck (Naticidae: Gastropoda) upon the trochacean gastropod Umbonium vestiarium (L.) on a Malaysian shore. Journal of Experimental Marine Biologyand Ecology, 64: 71-89. |- |'6. Biagi, F., De Rainieri, S. & Viva, C. 1992. Recruitment, length at first maturity and feeding of poor-cod,Trisopterus minutus capelanus, in the northern Tyrrhenian Sea. Bolletino di Zoologia, 59: 87-93. |- bgcolor="#eeeeee" |'7. Boettcher, C.R. 1930. Die Lage der Bohrstelle beim Angriff der Raubschnecken aus der Familie Naticidae.Zeitschrift für wissenschaftliche Zoologie, 126: 453-463. |- |'8. Bromley, R.G. 1981. Concepts in ichnotaxonomy illustrated by small round holes in shells: Acta Geològica Hispànica, 16: 55-64. |- bgcolor="#eeeeee" |'9. Bromley, R.G. 2004. A stratigraphy of marine bioerosion. In: McIlroy, D. (ed.), The Application of Ichnology to Palaeoenvironmental and Stratigraphic Analysis. Geological Society, London, Special Publications, 228: 455-479. |- |'10. Cadée, G.C. 1998. Stereotyp boorgedrag van Natica. Afzettingen (Werkgroep voor Tertiaire en Kwartaire Geologie), 19: 38-42. |- bgcolor="#eeeeee" |'11. Cadée, G.C. & Wesselingh, F.P. 2005. Van levend schelpdier naar fossiele schelp: tafonomie van Nederlandse strandschelpen. Spirula, 343: 36-52. |- |'12. Carriker, M.R. 1943. On the structure and function of the proboscis in the common oyster drill, Urosalpinx cinerea Say. Journal of Morphology, 73: 441-506. |- bgcolor="#eeeeee" |'13. Carriker, M.R. 1951. Observations on the penetration of tightly closing bivalves by Busycon and other predators. Ecology, 32: 73-83. |- |'14. Carriker, M.R. 1961. Comparative functional morphology of boring mechanisms in gastropods. American Zoologist, 1: 263-266. |- bgcolor="#eeeeee" |'15. Carriker, M.R. 1981. Shell penetration and feeding by naticacean and muricacean predatory gastropods:a synthesis. Malacologia, 20: 403-422. |- |'16. Chaine, J. & Duvergier, J. 1928. Sur les otolithes fossiles de la Pologne. Rocznik Polskiego Towarszystwa Geologicznego, 5: 190-204. |- bgcolor="#eeeeee" |'17. Cohen, D.M., Inada, T., Iwamoto, T. & Scialabba, N. 1990. FAO Species Catalogue, Volume 10. Gadiform fishes of the world (Order Gadiformes). An annotated and illustrated catalogue of cods, hakes,grenadiers and other gadiform fishes known to date. FAO Fisheries Synopsis, 125 (10): 1-442. |- |'18. Dietl, G.P. 2003. Traces of naticid predation on the gryphaeid oyster Pycnodonte dissimilaris: Epifaunal drilling of prey in the Palaeocene. Historical Biology, 16: 13-19. |- bgcolor="#eeeeee" |'19. Donovan, E. 1804. The natural history of British shells, including figures and descriptions of all the species hitherto discovered in Great Britain, systematically arranged in the Linnean manner, with scientific and general observations on each. Printed for the author, and F. & C. Rivington, London, 5: unpaginated text, pl. 145-180. |- |'20. Foekens, R. 2008. Fossiele gehoorbeentjes van walvissen uit Mill, Noord-Brabant. Cranium, 25 (1): 5-20. |- bgcolor="#eeeeee" |'21. Formanoy, P. & Ahrens, H. 2010. De Kuilen: A Dutch treasure trove of Neogene vertebrates. Deposits,23: 17-23. |- |'22. Fretter, V. & Graham, A. 1962. British Prosobranch Molluscs. Their Functional Anatomy and Ecology. The Ray Society, London, xvi + 755 pp. |- bgcolor="#eeeeee" |'23. Gaemers, P.A.M. 1976. New gadiform otoliths from the Tertiary of the North Sea Basin and a revision of some fossil and recent species. Leidse Geologische Mededelingen, 49: 507-537. |- |'24. Gaemers, P.A.M. 1977. Recente en jong-kwartaire visresten van het Long Forties gebied, noordelijke Noordzee. Mededelingen van de Werkgroep voor Tertiaire en Kwartaire Geologie, 14: 21-40. |- bgcolor="#eeeeee" |'25. Gaemers, P.A.M. 1978. A biozonation based on Gadidae otoliths for the northwest European younger Cenozoic, with the description of some new species and genera. Mededelingen van de Werkgroep voor Tertiaire en Kwartaire Geologie, 15: 141-161. |- |'26. Gaemers, P.A.M.. 1983. New otoliths from the Syltian (Late Miocene) of the Morsum Kliff, Island of Sylt (Federal Republic of Germany), and the palaeogeography of the North Sea Basin during and after the Syltian. Mededelingen van de Werkgroep voor Tertiaire en Kwartaire Geologie, 20: 67-91. |- bgcolor="#eeeeee" |'27. Gaemers, P.A.M. 1989. Over otolieten. Afzettingen (Werkgroep voor Tertiaire en Kwartaire Geologie), 10 (1):3-14. |- |'28. Gaemers, P.A.M. 1993. Het Tertiair. In: Rappol, M. (ed.), In de Bodem van Salland en Twente, Geologie – Archeologie – Excursies: 35-42. Lingua Terrae, Amsterdam. |- bgcolor="#eeeeee" |'29. Gaemers, P.A.M. 2001. The biostratigraphy of the Nieder Ochtenhausen borehole based on Gadidae otoliths and other fish remains, and the establishment of the Elbian, a new stage for the latest Late Miocene of NW Europe. Geologisches Jahrbuch, A152: 301-339. |- |'30. Gaemers, P.A.M. & Schwarzhans, W. 1973. Fisch-Otolithen aus dem Pliozän von Antwerpen (Belgien) und Ouwerkerk (Niederlande) und aus dem Plio-Pleistozän der Westerschelde (Niederlande). Leidse Geologische Mededelingen, 49: 207-257. |- bgcolor="#eeeeee" |'31. Gaemers, P.A.M. & Schwarzhans, W. 1982. Fisch-Otolithen aus der Typuslokalität der obermiozänen Sylt-Stufe (Morsum-Kliff, Insel Sylt, Nordwestdeutschland). Leidse Geologische Mededelingen, 52:119-177. |- |'32. Gmelin, J.F. 1791. Caroli a Linné, systema naturae, 1 (6): 3021-3910. Lipsiae. (Beer). |- bgcolor="#eeeeee" |'33. Gould, A.A. 1847. Dr. Gould presented descriptions of the following shells from the collection of the Exploring Expedition. Proceedings of the Boston Society of Natural History, 2: 237-239 (June 16,1847). |- |'34. Grey, M., Boulding, E.G. & Brookfield, M.E. 2005. Shape differences among boreholes drilled by three species of naticid gastropods. Journal of Molluscan Studies, 71: 253-256. |- bgcolor="#eeeeee" |'35. Guerrero, S. & Reyment, R.A. 1988. Predation and feeding in the naticid gastropod Naticarius intricatoides (Hidalgo). Palaeogeography, Palaeoclimatology, Palaeoecology, 68: 49-52. |- |'36. Guichenot, A. 1850. Histoire naturelle des reptiles et des poissons: Exploration scientifique de l’Algérie pendant les années 1840, 1841, 1842, v. 5, Sciences Physiques, Zoologie, pp. 1-148. |- bgcolor="#eeeeee" |'37. Harper, E.M. & Skelton, P.W. 1993. The Mesozoic marine revolution and epifaunal bivalves. Scripta Geologica Special Issue, 2: 127-153. |- |'38. Herbert, G.S. & Dietl, G.P. 2002. Tests of the escalation hypothesis: the role of multiple predators. Geological Society of America Abstracts with Programs, 34 (6): 538-539. |- bgcolor="#eeeeee" |'39. Hidalgo, J.G. 1873. Description de deux espèces de Natica des mers d’Espagne. Journal de Conchyliologie, 21: 332-335. |- |'40. Huelsken, T., Marek, C., Schreiber, S., Schmidt, I. & Hollmann, M. 2008. The Naticidae (Mollusca: Gastropoda) of Giglio Island (Tuscany, Italy): Shell characters, live animals, and a molecular analysis of egg masses. Zootaxa, 1770: 1-40. |- bgcolor="#eeeeee" |'41. Hutchings, J.A. & Herbert, G.S. 2013. No honor among snails: Conspecific competition leads to incomplete drill holes by a naticid gastropod. Palaeogeography, Palaeoclimatology, Palaeoecology, 379-380:32-38. |- |'42. Kabat, A.R. 1990. Predatory ecology of naticid gastropods with a review of shell boring predation.Malacologia, 32: 155-193. |- bgcolor="#eeeeee" |'43. Kase, T. & Ishikawa, M. 2003. Mystery of naticid predation history solved: evidence from a ‘living fossil’ species. Geology, 31: 403-406. |- |'44. Kelley, P.H. 1989. Evolutionary trends within bivalve prey of Chesapeake Group naticid gastropods.Historical Biology, 2: 139-156. |- bgcolor="#eeeeee" |'45. Kelley, P.H. & Hansen, T.A. 2001. The role of ecological interactions in the evolution of naticid gastropodsand their molluscan prey. In: Allmon, W. & Bottjer, D. (eds.), Evolutionary Paleoecology, 149-170. Columbia University Press, New York. |- |'46. Kelley, P.H. & Hansen, T.A. 2003. Chapter 5. The fossil record of drilling predation on bivalves and gastropods. In: Kelley, P.H., Kowalewski, M. & Hansen, T.A. (eds.), Predator-Prey Interactions in the Fossil Record: 113-139. Kluwer Academic/Plenum Publishers, New York. |- bgcolor="#eeeeee" |'47. Kelley, P.H. & Hansen, T.A. 2006. Comparisons of class- and lower taxon-level patterns in naticid gastropod predation. Cretaceous to Pleistocene of the U.S. Coastal Plain. Palaeogeography, Palaeoclimatology,Palaeoecology, 236: 302-320. |- |'48. Kingsley-Smith, P.R., Richardson, C.A. & Seed, R. 2003. Stereotypic and size-selective predation in Polinices pulchellus (Gastropoda: Naticidae) Risso 1826. Journal of Experimental Marine Biology and Ecology, 295: 173-190. |- bgcolor="#eeeeee" |'49. Kitchell, J.A., Boggs, C.H., Kitchell, J.F. & Rice, J.A. 1981. Prey selection by naticid gastropods: experimental tests and application to the fossil record. Paleobiology, 7: 533-552. |- |'50. Klompmaker, A.A. 2008. Boorgatpredatie in mollusken: hoe het niet moet. Gea, 41: 118-120. |- bgcolor="#eeeeee" |'51. Klompmaker, A.A. 2009. Taphonomic bias on drill-hole predation intensities and paleoecology of Pliocene mollusks from Langenboom (Mill), The Netherlands. Palaios, 24: 772-779. |- |'52. Klompmaker, A.A. 2011a. Boorgaten in de Miocene bivalve Astarte anus uit Langenboom: Afzettingen (Werkgroep voor Tertiaire en Kwartaire Geologie), 32 (3): 62-63. |- bgcolor="#eeeeee" |'53. Klompmaker, A.A. 2011b. Drilling and crushing predation on scaphopods from the Miocene of the Netherlands. Lethaia, 44: 429-439. |- |'54. Klompmaker, A.A. 2012. Drill hole predation on fossil serpulid polychaetes, with new data from the Pliocene of the Netherlands. Palaeogeography, Palaeoclimatology, Palaeoecology, 321-322: 113-120. |- bgcolor="#eeeeee" |'55. Klompmaker, A.A., Karasawa, H., Portell, R.W., Fraaije, R.H.B. & Ando, Y. 2013. An overview of predation evidence on fossil decapod crustaceans with new examples of drill holes attributed to gastropods and octopods. Palaios, 28: 599-613. |- |'56. Koretsky, I.A. & Peters, A.M.M. 2008. Batavipusa (Carnivora, Phocidae, Phocinae): a new genus from the eastern shore of the North Atlantic Ocean (Miocene seals of the Netherlands, part II). Deinsea, 12: 53-62. |- bgcolor="#eeeeee" |'57. Kowalewski, M. 1993. Morphometric analysis of predatory drillholes. Palaeogeography, Palaeoclimatology, Palaeoecology, 102: 69-88. |- |'58. Kowalewski, M. 2002. The fossil record of predation: An overview of analytical methods. In: Kowalewski,M. & Kelley, P.H. (eds.), The Fossil Record of Predation. Paleontological Society Special Papers,8: 3-42. |- bgcolor="#eeeeee" |'59. Kowalewski, M. 2004. Drill holes produced by the predatory gastropod Nucella lamellosa (Muricidae):palaeobiological and ecological implications. Journal of Molluscan Studies, 70: 359-370. |- |'60. Leriche, M. 1926. Les poissons néogènes de la Belgique. Mémoires du Musée Royal d’Histoire Naturelle de Belgique, 32: 367-472. |- bgcolor="#eeeeee" |'61. Linnaeus, 1758. Systema naturae per regna tria naturae, secundum classes, ordines, genera, species, cum characteribus, differentiis, synonymis, locis, 1, Stockholm, Larentius Salvius, 10th edition, 824 p. |- |'62. Modica, M.V. & Holford, M. 2010. The Neogastropoda: evolutionary innovations of predatory marine snails. In: Pontarotti, P. (ed.), Evolutionary biology: Concepts, molecular and morphological evolution:249-270. Springer Verlag, Heidelberg, Dordrecht, London, New York. |- bgcolor="#eeeeee" |'63. Mol, D., Van Logchem, W. & De Vos, J. 2011. New record of the European jaguar, Panthera onca gombaszoegensis (Kretzoi, 1938), from the Plio-Pleistocene of Langenboom (The Netherlands). Cainozoic Research, 8: 35-40. |- |'64. Morton, B. & Chan, K. 1997. The first report of shell-boring predation by a representative of the Nassariidae (Gastropoda). Journal of Molluscan Studies, 63: 480-482. |- bgcolor="#eeeeee" |'65. Peters, N. & De Vos, J. 2012a. A villafranchian mustelid, Pannonictis ardea (Gervais, 1859) (Carnivora,Mustelidae) from Langenboom (Noord-Brabant, The Netherlands). Cainozoic Research, 9: 9-14. |- |'66. Peters, N. & De Vos, J. 2012b. First evidence of a chalicothere (Mammalia, Perissodactyla) in The Netherlands.Cainozoic Research, 9: 141-144. |- bgcolor="#eeeeee" |'67. Peters, N. & De Vos, J. 2013. Brief description of some terrestrial mammal fossils from Mill-Langenboom (The Netherlands). Cainozoic Research, 10: 15-22. |- |'68. Peterson, C.H. & Black, R. 1995. Drilling by buccinid gastropods of the genus Cominella in Australia.The Veliger, 38: 37-42. |- bgcolor="#eeeeee" |'69. Ponder, W.F. & Taylor, J.D. 1992. Predatory shell drilling by two species of Austroginella (Gastropoda:Marginellidae). Journal of Zoology, 228: 317-328. |- |'70. Powys, W.L. 1835. and observations on new genera and species of mollusca and conchifera collected by Mr. Cuming. Proceedings of the Zoological Society of London, 3: 93-96. |- bgcolor="#eeeeee" |'71. Reyment, R.A. & Elewa, A.M.T. 2003. Chapter 4. Predation by drills in Ostracoda. In: Kelley, P.H., Kowalewski,M. & Hansen, T.A. (eds.), Predator-prey interactions in the fossil record: 93-111. Kluwer Academic/Plenum Publishers, New York. |- |'72. Risso, A. 1826. Histoire naturelle des principales productions de l’Europe méridionale et particulièrement de celles des environs de Nice et des Alpes Maritimes, 4: 1-439, Levrault, Paris. |- bgcolor="#eeeeee" |'73. Say, 1822. An account of some of the marine shells of the United States. Journal of the Academy of Natural Sciences of Philadelphia, 2: 221-248, 257-276, 302-325. |- |'74. Schooten, S. van 1998. Pelecyora polytropa nysti. Afzettingen (Werkgroep voor Tertiaire en Kwartaire Geologie),19 (1): 6-8. |- bgcolor="#eeeeee" |'75. Schmidt, J. 1914. Gadiculus argenteus and Gadiculus thori. Københavns Mindeskrift for Japetus Steenstrup,14: 1-10. |- |'76. Taylor, J.D. 1998. Understanding biodiversity: adaptive radiations of predatory marine gastropods. In:B. Morton (ed.), The marine biology of the South China Sea: 187-206, Hong Kong |- bgcolor="#eeeeee" |'77. Trueman, E.R. 1968. The mechanism of burrowing of some naticid gastropods in comparison with that of other mollusks. Journal of Experimental Biology, 48: 663-678. |- |'78. Urrutia, G.X. & Navarro, J.M. 2001. Patterns of shell penetration by Chorus giganteus juveniles (Gastropoda:Muricidae) on the mussel Semimytilus algosus. Journal of Experimental Marine Biology and Ecology, 258: 141-153. |- bgcolor="#eeeeee" |'79. Vos, J. de & Wijnker, E. 2006. A deer (Cervus rhenanus) from the Early Pliocene of Langenboom, Noord-Brabant (the Netherlands). Cainozoic Research, 5: 107-110. |- |'80. Walker, S.E. 2007. Chapter 18. Traces of gastropod predation on molluscan prey in tropical reef environments.In: Miller, W.C. (ed.), Trace Fossils: Concepts, Problems, Prospects: 324-344. Elsevier, Amsterdam. |- bgcolor="#eeeeee" |'81. Whitehead, P.J.P., Bauchot, M.-L., Hureau, J.-C., Nielsen, J. & Tortonese, E. (eds.), 1986. Fishes of the north-eastern Atlantic and the Mediterranean, Volume II: 517-1007. UNESCO, Paris. |- |'82. Wijnker, E., Bor, T.J., Wesselingh, F.P., Munsterman, D.K., Brinkhuis, H., Burger, A.W., Vonhof, H.B., |- bgcolor="#eeeeee" |'83. Post, K., Hoedemakers, K., Janse, A.C. & Taverne, N. 2008. Neogene stratigraphy of the Langenboom locality (Noord-Brabant, the Netherlands). Netherlands Journal of Geosciences, 87: 165-180. |- |'84. Wijnker, E. & Olson, S.L. 2009. A revision of the fossil genus Miocepphus and other Miocene Alcidae(Aves, Charadriiformes) of the western North Atlantic Ocean. Journal of Systematic Palaeontology, 7:471-487. |- bgcolor="#eeeeee" |'85. Yanes, Y. & Tyler, C.L. 2009. Drilling predation intensity and feeding preferences by Nucella (Muricidae)on limpets inferred from a dead-shell assemblage. Palaios, 24: 280-289. |- |'86. Ziegelmeier, E. 1954. Beobachtungen über den Nahrungserwerb bei der Naticide Lunatia nitida Donovan (Gastropoda Prosobranchia). Helgoländer wissenschaftliche Meeresuntersuchungen, 5: 1-33. |- bgcolor="#eeeeee" |'87. Złotnik, M. 2001. Size-related changes in predatory behaviour of naticid gastropods from the Middle Miocene Korytnica Clays, Poland. '' , 46: 87-97. Copyright © , '''Created : '''2017-12-06 Category:2015 Category:Papers Category:Otoliths B Category:Gaemers, Petrus Albertus Maria Category:Langeveld, B.W.